Recently, traffic accident fatalities have been decreasing; however, many traffic accidents still occur. Traffic accidents are caused by various factors. Driving while not being fully awake, namely drowsy driving, is one of the factors causing accidents.
Various techniques for detecting a lowered degree of wakefulness of a driver have been proposed (for example, see Patent Literature 1).